


The Delivery - Part 1

by BlueEyes69



Series: Hooking Up [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fridget, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyes69/pseuds/BlueEyes69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have our favorite ladies once again doing a bit of role playing. Bridget receives a delivery and some extra special attention from the delivery person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delivery - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thanks to everyone who reads my work. And especially to those giving me kudos and comments!!!!

Bridget is standing in the kitchen at the sink, washing the last of the breakfast dishes. She hears the doorbell ring. Turning off the water, she heads out to the living room to answer the door. Curious, since she is not expecting anyone. Bridget asks, “Who is it?” “Interparcel Delivery” comes the response. Bridget can’t help but smile as she hears a female voice. She opens the door and is greeted by the most beautiful Interparcel delivery woman she has ever seen. She has a brilliant smile on her face and a package in her hands. “I have a special delivery. Where would you like me to put this Ma'am?” she asks with a coy smile. Bridget offers one of her brilliant smiles in return and gestures to the dining room table. She closes the door behind the delivery woman as she enters the house.

The delivery woman places the package on the table as instructed. “Thank you for such personal service,” Bridget coos as she walks over to the package to examine it. The delivery woman walks up behind Bridget and wraps her arms around her waist, pressing her body into Bridget’s. She leans in and whispers, "Are you ready for the 1st part of your delivery?? I promise it get’s very personal!" “More than ready Franky,” Bridget replies, a jolt of passion tingles down her spine and races to her core. Bridget turns her head, reaches up her right arm and slides her fingers thru Franky’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss. As their lips meet, a tongue immediately enters mouth, probing and writhing with her own. Franky slides her hands up, under the front of Bridget's shirt. Slowly making her way upward, to gently cup the small firm breasts. Pleased to find no bra in her way. She gently brushes Bridget's nipples with her fingertips. Feeling them grow hard under her touch. Bridget moans and presses back, grinding her hips into Franky. She begins to massage both Bridget's breasts with her hands, feeling the hardened nubs rub against her palm.

Franky pull her mouth and hands away from Bridget. She tells Bridget not to turn around and directs her to the window nearby. “Don’t move” Franky whispers in her ear. As Bridget stands facing the window, Franky grabs the bottom of Bridget's t-shirt and lifts it over her head. Franky once again wrap her arms around her body. Bridget gasps as she feels Franky naked breasts pressed against her back. “Damn,” she thought to herself, “how did she have time to take her shirt off?!” Franky's nipples as hard as hers. Her warm smooth skin against her own is heaven. As Franky begins to kiss her neck she feels the hard nubs caressing the heated skin of her back. Franky whispers in Bridget's ear, instructing her to place her hands along the window frame. Once again she is instructed not to remove them. She is face first in the window, with her arms spread on either side. Exposing her naked upper torso to the public. The chance of someone looking in this window is remote, but definitely possible. While a bit nervous, she is incredibly aroused! Her nipples felt almost painfully hard and she felt her fluids flowing freely from her. Franky begins to lick Bridget's ear then trace kisses down Bridget's neck. Stopping at the points you know as the most sensitive, to lick and suck, stimulating her nerve endings.. Franky’s fingers and nipples tracing patterns along her back and sides. She is driving her fucking wild! Her body feels like it is on fire. “You feel so good babe! Please don’t stop!” Bridget exclaims breathlessly. As Franky begins the same treatment to the other side of her neck, she sighs in anticipation. She is so turned on and. She has surely soaked thru her boxers as well as her jeans at this point.

Bridget tries to turn to kiss Franky but she is stopped. Franky tells her “If you turn around, I will stop.” Bridget can only groan in frustration and comply. He fingers almost white as they grip the window frame tightly. Franky kisses the back of Bridget's neck then begins to lick and suck. Knowing this is one of her most sensitive spots. Bridget's knees grow weak and she almost falls but Franky hold her tightly with one arm. Her tongue joins her fingers, exploring Bridget’s back. Slowly moving downward.

Suddenly, she no longer feels Franky. Then she feels 2 hands lightly on her jeans, moving to undo them. As she undoes the button and slowly slides down the fly, she places a kiss on Bridget’s lower back. She slowly lowers her jeans and slides them past the curve of her hips. Smiling as she notices the wet pot on Bridget’s jeans. As they drop to the floor, Bridget steps out of them. Then she feels kisses along her lower back as hands caress her legs from the ankles, up the backs of her thighs and across her ass. Bridget’s leg tremble as Franky’s tongue and lips trail across the most perfect ass, as she slowly removes her panties, which are stuck to her, they are so wet. “Oh God Franky!” Bridget exclaims as the cool air hits her overheated pussy. She can feel her juices begin to trail down her thighs.

Once again the touch disappears. “Please Franky,” Bridget pleads. Franky tells her to spread her legs as wide as possible and Bridget obeys. Here she is, completely naked and spread wide in front of a window. Feeling unbelievably aroused. Her whole body tingling with anticipation as to what was yet to come. Bridget feels movement by her legs and looks down. Franky is sitting on the floor, between her legs, facing her glistening pussy. “Look how wet you are for me baby. It is just running down your legs.” She watches as Franky leans in and uses her tongue to gather her love juices from her thighs. “God, I love how you taste!” Franky murmurs through lips pressed against her leg. Thoroughly cleaning each thigh before using her thumbs to spread Bridget's lips. Then slowly, she traces the entire length of her slit with her hot tongue, just avoiding her clit. Bridget's jolts at the sudden intimate contact. “Yes Franky!! God yes!!” Bridget cries passionately. Franky continues to lick up and down the length of Bridget's pussy. Enjoying the juices that are freely flowing into her mouth. Sucking one swollen lip into her mouth. Caressing it with her tongue, savoring how it tastes, how it feels. She claims the other lip in the same hungry manner. Using her tongue to explore every inch of Bridget’s beautiful snatch, never touching her clit. Just teasing.

Bridget is moaning so loud she is sure the whole neighborhood hears. They could all be watching for all she cared at this point. The only thing that matters is what Franky is doing to her pussy. She never wanted it to end! Franky then straightened her tongue and slide it deep into Bridget's pussy. “Yes babe! Yes, that’s what I need!! Fuck me!!” Bridget practically screams the words, her need almost desperate. She begins to slowly thrust her hips against Franky’s face. Franky slides her hands up Bridget’s legs and grabs her shapely ass in her hands. She holds her tongue hard and still while Bridget fucks her pussy onto it. Loving the feeling of it driving deep within Bridget’s hot opening on each thrust.

As Bridget increases the pace of her movements, Franky can feel her nose hitting Bridget's clit on each forward thrust. Knowing the added sensation was quickly bringing her girl to the point of release. Her face is coated with Bridget’s cum. She can feel it running off her chin and down her neck to settle between her breasts. Her hands tightened their grip on Bridget’s ass, encouraging her to go as fast and hard as she wants. “I fucking love making this woman cum!’ Franky thinks, aware of her own fluid pooling on the floor.

Bridget begins thrusting with abandon against Franky’s face and tongue. Her hands finally leaving the window frame to grab onto Frank’s head. She is calling out, “Fuck me, Fuck me, don't stop!!! Oh God don’t stop!!” And Franky doesn’t. Feeling Bridget’s throbbing pussy walls clench her tongue tightly as her orgasm ripped thru her body. She grips Bridget’s legs tightly as she feels them tremble, fearing they might give out. Bridget whimpers as she feels Franky’s tongue begin to lightly circle her engorged clit. Applying more and more pressure with each pass. Bridget is so turned on she can't even see straight. Bridget's clit is so hard and so sensitive she can barely stand it. Then Franky sucks it deeply into her mouth, while continuing to flick it hard with her tongue. Bridget is screaming for Franky not to stop, telling all the world she is coming. As Franky sucks and flicks harder, everything goes black as Bridget has the most intense orgasm she has ever had. She comes so close to actually blacking out as intense waves roll over her body. She is sure her clit is going to explode! The sounds emanating from her can only be described as a unintelligible howl. Franky keeps licking Bridget's pussy and somehow manages to hold Bridget up as she just keeps coming on Franky’s face. Bridget's nails have dug into the wood of the window frame, her legs weak and shaking. Bridget can't believe she is still coming. Franky is licking everywhere. Not letting one drop of Bridget's juices past her eager mouth. Finally Bridget's legs give out and she falls breathless into Franky's lap. Bridget wrap her arms around her neck. She look into Franky’s eyes with the biggest smile on her face, “Thanks for the delivery.”She kisses Franky tenderly. Loving her own taste in her mouth. Franky whisper in Bridget's ear. “I'm not quite done. We still have what is in the package. Let me know when you are ready”.....


End file.
